


Caught in the Spider's Web

by Semiclever



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Beach time, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semiclever/pseuds/Semiclever
Summary: This is the first fic I've posted, so I'm still getting the hang of this. All constructive criticism and tips are appreciated.Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Juri Han/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Caught in the Spider's Web

### Chapter the First

I should of known coming to the beach was a bad idea. Ok, I guess the beach itself wasn’t the poor choice here, but trusting Drake to be a bro? A classic blunder that even I should have seen coming. I swear, the literal first piece of remotely available looking tail to saunter by and he was off like a dog after a bone.

I almost couldn’t blame him though, she was a cute little number. Blonde in a green one piece that hugged her in all the right ways. She was fit, but not to the point where she looked like she was carved from a rock and she had her hair up in a pair of thin braids that went down to the middle of her shapely back. If it wasn’t for the steely look in her eye, I’d think she was doing it to get people to check her out. I couldn’t tell if that was makeup on her legs or some sort of tights. The beret was cute though.

I was sure if Drake caught up to her, I’d end up having to dig him out of a dumpster and into a stretcher. Well, it’s a free country and everyone’s entitled to having their asses beat every now and again. I, on the other hand, had decided this shall be a much deserved ‘Me Day.’ I spent months trying to get into a shape that wasn’t a doughy circle and I owe it to myself to take a day to reap the rewards of being an absolute adonis.

Ok, that’s stretching it, but sometimes it’s nice to stretch it.

So, I waded into the surf until it was up to my waist and then I dove straight in, enjoying the cooling feeling of being submerged. I swam in the drink until my lungs began to remind me I needed air to breath, at which point I went back to the surface and noted how far I had gone. Bit further than I had expected, but I suppose the last time I went swimming I had been more floating than swimming. 

For some reason, I glanced back to the shore. Immediately, I locked eyes with a raven haired beauty who was lounging under an umbrella. She was in a purple bikini that rode the line between adventurous and scandalous, rode that line hard, and I swore there was some sort of pattern in pink covering both pieces of fabric. She had a pair of pink ribbons in her hair and she used them to fashion a set of “horns” on her head. It should've been ridiculous, but for some reason, from where I was floating, it just worked. 

She had fair skin, pale like the beach she had her towel on. Her legs went all the way up, which went very well with her hips that I’m sure could say whatever they wanted. As she slowly (sensually?) stood up, she didn’t seem to be very tall, a few inches over five feet at best. She sat up and did a bit of stretching then laid back down, this time on her stomach with her head resting on her hands. But not before giving her ass a quick shake, which dropped my jaw like she’d kicked me. Nothing that perfect has any right to actually exist in this world, it just made everything else disappointing.

I spat out the water that had splashed into my mouth and shook my head. There was a look in the horned woman’s eyes when our eyes met, like desire but… 

Hungrier? 

Maybe deeper? 

It wasn’t completely foreign, it was obvious she wanted something from me, but I couldn’t quite place what that was. I was debating on whether or not to figure that out when she raised a finger and beckoned me over. It was a bit exciting to see so much confidence in such a simple gesture.

Couldn’t refuse that kind of summons, now could I?

I pushed myself as far out of the water as I could, sank back into the cool depths, and made my way towards the pale beauty lazing on the sand. I like to imagine I emerged gracefully from the water, like a Greecian God, but walking straight out of waist deep water is much harder than movies make it look. The bubble of water my shorts made I’m sure only enhanced the image.

That was a smile that could eat a man bones and all, and for some reason that didn’t sound too bad. The feeling passed quicker than it came and it left me feeling vertigo.

“Hey there,” she drawled, her voice sultry and dripping. “For such a cutie, you’re not looking to hot. You aren’t broken already, are you?”

That might have been an actual inquiry, but her voice made it hard to tell.

Wait, ‘broken already’?

“Nah, I’m good, I guess I missed the water more than I thought,” I assured, filing ‘broke’ away for later.

“Oh, you like swimming, huh?” Her voice dripped like honey. “I shoulda guessed, just looking at you. Lean meat, but not too much. My kinda steak.” Did she just lick her lips?

“I guess the gym’s good for something after all, because this is the first time I’ve been swimming in a good while.”

“Coulda fooled me.” She hummed a bit after that, letting her eyes creep up and down myself like a predator judging if a prey was worth the pounce. I’m not sure what conclusion she reached but she kept talking to me. 

“You busy tonight?”

“Not exceptionally,” That wasn’t entirely true, but I was pretty sure I wasn’t going to see Drake again today anyways, might as well see where this goes. I hope she doesn’t try to take my kidneys.

“Oh goody, it’s been awhile since I’ve had such a sweet piece of eye candy on my arm. Wann join me at a special little club tonight?” Her eyes were a beguiling mix of manic and sweet. Or maybe she was a witch, hypnotizing me. I could live with that. I pretended to think about it anyways, in a vague attempt of having any control over the situation.

“I think I can manage that, but only because no one’s called me ‘Eye Candy’ before.” I might have actually sounded suave there, but I wouldn’t know.

“Mmm, I’m sure that’s the only reason,” she said as she sensually stood up, putting her assets on display. Yea, definitely scandalous. If she decided right then and there to kill me by crushing my head between her thighs, I think I would have been completely fine with that.

She looked back at me and gave me a grin that was the exact same mix as her eyes. Wait, did her left eye just flash purple?

“Well Candy Boy, why don’t you run and get your stuff while Mama Juri gets ready to go,” I couldn’t tell if she was condescending, joking, or serious. “I’ll meet you by the changing stations.”


End file.
